


baby brothers

by cuddlytuggie



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlytuggie/pseuds/cuddlytuggie
Summary: In the story, Gordon and his brother the flying Scotsman, regress to being newborns, and are cared for by Nancy,
Kudos: 4





	baby brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about Gordon and his brother the flying Scotsman both regressing together, this story is a clean SFW, agere story for comfort and to feel happy.

One morning, the Scotsman and his brother Gordon woke. “Brother, do you remember when we were newborn?’’. Gordon asked his older brother, the flying Scotsman scoffed, “of corse not, it was so long ago I hardly remember it at all”. Sniffed the Scotsman in his usual boastful tone. Gordon sighed, “it would be nice to regress back to when we were newborn, I, felt safer then, and I miss being small..” Gordon said, Gordon’s brother starred at him with shock, “really?, you miss being a baby, that’s funny you should say that, because I myself miss being little too, if only there was someway we could reverse time”. The Scotsman sighed sadly. Gordon had an idea, he smiled brightly, “we can regress back to being newborns”, smiled Gordon, and his brother the Scotsman smiled too, both engines smiled unusually adorable and childlike smiles, as they began to regress. Both brothers started to behave like newborns,crying loudly and writhing around on the ground of the shed, “WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!”.. cried the newborn brothers, tears streaming down their faces.

Nancy, the guard’s daughter heard the cries and came running into the shed, she looked around to investigate were the crying was coming from, and was concerned to find Gordon and the flying Scotsman crying like newborn engines, she gently walked toward them both with a comforting smile, bending down on her knees as not to frighten the newborn brothers. “Awwwwww, there there, it’s ok, shhhhhhhh..” she hushed as she gently patted the distressed brothers. The two brothers looked up at Nancy with tears in their eyes, streaming down their cheeks, she gave them both dummys to help them calm, and gently kissed them on their heads. 

The two newborn brothers began to calm as they suckled loudly on their dummy’s, Nancy smiled lovingly as she hushed them, and patted their heads like puppy’s. 


End file.
